For you I will
by Green-san
Summary: She knows he will stop at nothing to claim her, but will she be able to accept him for the price of peace? Sequel to 'Can not belong to you', and the end of 'Heaven in Hell'.
1. Chapter I

_You are my most precious thing,  
my source of life.  
What I feel for you,  
is unspeakable,  
because I'm no good with words.  
But this bond,  
bounded by love and blood,  
can never be broken to pieces.  
__You are mine, now and forever,  
in eternal darkness.  
But will you let fate keep turning and twisting your life,  
or will you take things in your own hands?  
Will you give up what you want the most in the whole universe,  
through all of eternity,  
just because someone says so__?  
I won't._

**For you I will...**

"It was real nice to finally get to see that friend of yours, Eira-san."

Feeling the hand which stroke his pelt getting slightly stiffer, Chopper raised his head and sleepily waved his ears as he watched Eira bit at her bottom lip and look at a flower arrangement at the windows with slightly furrowed brows. But at the same time, a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth and a light he had missed very much shone in her eyes. Still, as she answered the older woman, she was strict and courteous.

"That's good to hear, Robin-san."

"Oh, drop the titles would you two? It's only we girls here, well, except Chopper of course, and we're all friends, right? So there's no reason to be so polite!" The sudden outburst from the orange haired girl brought smiles to the others faces, the blond Ice Devil even giggled at it, but carefully, so that she wouldn't start coughing.

"Now, Eira, tell us more about your _friend_, please."

"Nami-san! W-what are you saying?" Chopper turned his head to watch the bluehaired princess stare at her friend, her cheeks burning red. Was she starting to get ill because of the cold climate?

"Vivi, stop being so shy. Those two obviously has an interesting past."

"But Eira-san is going to get married, it is not proper to talk to a Bride about other men than her groom!" Hearing his proprietress sigh at her cronies' talk, the reindeer gently rubbed his head against her hand to show her his support. He didn't like it when she was sad, the way she had been these past months had pained him very much.

Still, now that she had met Zoro again, thought about him and had the opportunity to talk about their relation, she seemed really happy. So he wanted her to do that, so that she could smile and laugh as she used to do.

"It's okay, Vivi, really. I can tell Nami if she wants to hear."

"Oh, do you want the rest of us to leave then?" The oldest woman in the room smiled her usual smile, but Chopper guessed that her tone said that she was just joking. But he wasn't really sure.

"Stay if you want to, dear Robin, I trust you all to not gossip about it." The tone in which Eira talked he knew pretty well, a sad and somewhat grim one. It was the way she talked when she hurt inside, when she curled up beside him and hid her face in his fur, but said that she just was a little cold, even if she is an Ice Devil.

"We would never betray a confidence, Eira, and you know that. But please tell us now." Sighting at her crony's persistence, the Ice Devil scratched under Chopper's chin.

"Well, what do you want to know?"

"Oh, everything! How you met, what you've done and who he is!"

"Well, he came to the North as a political hostage during the latest quarrel between our Hells nine years ago. Father taught him swordsmanship, I used to watch when they trained." Her tone became almost dreamy, but the look in her eyes were sad, memories flooding her mind. A little absent smile played over her lips and she didn't really see the birds which flew past the window.

"But _who_ is he, do you know that?" Speaking in her calm voice, Lady Nico brought the Bride back to the present, watching her averting those piercing eyes from the outside to the woman who had spoken.

"He is... Mostly a High Noble, but I'm not really sure of how his _Coeden Deulu _looks." A lie. Spoken with slight hesitation, the older woman knew that the girl sitting with her pet in her knee actually did know about the family of that Fire Devil. But why did she lie about it? "He is skilled with the swords, and as far as I know from what he told me at the party, he is a close friend to the Portgas brothers."

"The Portgas brothers!? Wow, then he really must be something important..." Looking at the other woman with wide eyes, Nami taped at her chin with her right index finger, thinking about possible option. A friend to two of the most powerfull youngsters in the Blazing Hell, then he couldn't be just anyone.

"Well, I did see them together earlier today." The somewhat calm voice of Kaya made the reindeer close his eyes and relax, the sound was so soothing that he almost wanted to sleep. But a knocking on the door made him raise his head again and look at the old Demon who entered the room.

"Eira-himesama, the preparations has been done, we are ready to start your cleansing ceremony now." Moving aside so that she could stand up, the look on his mistress' face made him freeze inside. Her eyes went cold, the light in them gone as she addressed her friends.

"Ladies, could you please take care of Chopper for me, since I can not take him with me now?"

"Of course Eira-san. We'll-we'll see you later then." Watching as the other princess left the room, Vivi placed her hand over her mouth and mumbled, scared of how the other girl's facial expression had changed so drastically. "Why does she do this to herself. If she doesn't want to marry him, why-"

"I'm sure she has a very good reason for it. But now we have to go and get ready too, or we'll get late to the ceremony." Also she alarmed by the other female's acting, but not letting it show, Robin stood up. So did Kaya and Nami, since now they had to dress in their most beautiful dresses in honor of the marriage between two of the most powerful Devils in the Freezing Hell.

~\+/~

"One more, we just need one more damn warrior and then we can do this!" Listening as his freckled friend muttered to himself when he paced around the room, the greenhaired male leaned his head in his hands, sighting. He had told them everything, about him and Eira and that he was ready to do anything to get her. He would never let her marry that man. Never.

But his only chance to do so relied on the fact that he needed one more strong fighter, he had nowhere near the political power it took to do it any other way. Unfortunately, both Johnny and Yosaku were too weak, even Usopp had stronger Magic that those two. And Saga was still in the North, he had stayed in the Castle and there was no chance whatsoever that he would be able to make it in time.

"Bloody hell Zoro, couldn't you have told us this a little bit earlier!?" Looking up at the older man who had stopped before him, he folded his hands under his chin and tried to contain the growing irritation and stress which hammered inside of his skull.

"I didn't know if she still wanted me. I thought that, if she really wanted to marry this guy 'cause she loved him, I would just let her go. But now... Now there's no way that I'll do that." Biting out the last words, he averted his eyes and stared at the floor, feeling how Ace's eyes scanned his face. Damn, he was slipping.

Anger rose up from the deepest of his being, his blood boiling with rage just he thought about _his _woman in the arms of another. He knew that it was damn wrong of him to think about her in that way, but he couldn't help it, his instincts practically screamed at him to just cut up the bloody bastard and take her back by force if that was necessary.

Rubbing his hand over his face, he forced his eyes back to their normal dark color, willed the claws to disappear and his teeth to even down.

"Damn, you really must be serious about her if you get like that..." Snapping his head up to stare at the door, he stared in shock at the blond Devil who stood there and casually leaned against the frame. "If it's a warrior you need, I can do it. But don't get the wrong idea, you shitty-marimo, I don't do this for you. I do it for Eira-sama." Watching how Sanji took a drag of his cigarette, the Fire Devil felt something strange come over him. Then, suddenly, he realised what it was, it was thankfulness against that ero-cook. He didn't really care how the other man had found the plan out, he was just glad that he was willing to help him.

"No problem, as long as you don't lose, you curly-eyebrow-freak." A twitch in his cheek, and he started to grin. Sure, the idiot was irritating as hell, but he was one of the strongest Devils Zoro had ever met and with him on his side, the chances of him winning this increased seriously.

"Yahoo! Now we finally can beat up those freaks!" Raising his fist up into the air, Luffy laughed out loud and cheered, wrapping his arm around his best friend's neck.

"Guh, Luffy, you're strangling me..."

"Ah, sorry Usopp! I'm just so psyched, those guys seems so strong! Oh, this is gonna be so much fun!" Listening as Ace laughed at his little brother's enthusiasm, the greenhaired male almost felt like laughing too. Seen from the younger boy's point of view this would actually be a lot of fun, fighting strong guys and advancing ones own abilities. Not that he doubted that the rubberboy would be serious and give his all when time called for it. All his old friends had grown up and matured, even if some traits never changed.

Luffy was still a glutton, even more now actually, and so was Ace. But the older man had become more friendly and open, smiling and laughing as if he had taken on some of his brother's personality. Usopp was a scaredy-cat as always, but had taken up the habit of lying for some strange reason.

Still, he wouldn't hesitate for one second before lying his life in their hands. And that was why he could ask them to help him fight this fight, why he entrusted them his future happiness. Since if they failed this, he didn't know what he might do...

~\+/~

Looking at the beautiful white dress they had put on her in the mirror, she saw her father approach her from behind, carrying the black mantle with his _Arfbais _embroidered on it. Draping the heavy garment over her shoulders, he fastened it with a golden buckle in the shape of a hawk. Then he pulled her long hair out from beneath the cloak, letting it fall down her back in all its length past her bottom, his hands lingering on her shoulders and his eyes taking in the reflection of her slender form.

"You look just like your mother." The words were soft as a whisper, and made her heart ache in a very, very old way. It should have been her mother who helped her with the cleansing, who dressed her and made her ready for the wedding. Fighting back the nausea which welled up inside of her at the very thought of why she wore these clothes, she turned to look at her father instead. He seemed worried, an unfamiliar wrinkle between his brows and a strange look in his eyes.

"Eira, wh- No, are you sure that you have done the right choice?" Swallowing as unnoticeable as she could, she averted her gaze from his and looked at a spot on the floor instead.

"Yes father I am, I won't change my mind now."

She couldn't see it, but Mihawk grounded his teeth together, wanted her to tell him _why _she had agreed on marrying that man. There was no warm feeling between them at all, and she seemed more panicked than loving every time they touched. What had that bastard told her that time he had been alone with her in the library?

Her heart beating hard in an uneven rhythm, she took a deep breath to calm herself and call on that blessed numbness which had helped her through these past months. Feeling it creep through her body and mind, the pain ebbing away, she could speak without her voice quivering. Taking a step forward, she wrapped her arms around the man who used to mean the world to her when she was a child, boring her face into his chest.

"Thank you for taking care of me, father, and teaching me all about honor and responsibility. You will always be in my heart and I will never forget anything you've told me."

Holding her close to his heart for one last time, he answered. "Then I tell you this, never be afraid of asking me for help, I won't stop looking after you just because I give you away to your husband. Please be happy, my child."

Biting back the words she wanted to say, she just stood there and did her best to just live in this moment when she was protected by her father, pretending that truly no evil could touch her as long as he was with her. But knowing that that wasn't reality, she forced her arms to let go of him, to instead hold onto his left arm. The big clock in the corner showed at 11.45 and a serving Demon opened the door.

"Milord, it's time." Looking up at the man beside her, she smiled a little smile, hoping that she could fool him just a little more, that he wouldn't ask her about her resolve once again. Because as they walk through the corridors towards the chapel, she felt fear wearing down her defences and crushing her heart. It had been healed by warmth, but now cold dread broke it once again and that hurt even more than the first time.

Not letting anything show on the outside, instead taking on a mask of calm perfection and a smile she knew was hollow if you looked closely, she prayed to ever deity who existed that she would be able to do this. That she wouldn't lose it and fall.

But as they stopped before that giant door in black oak, she felt like she couldn't breath and her heart almost stopped beating. Lightheaded, everything around her seemed unthinkably sharp, every sound and impression assaulting her mind and sending her spinning. Trying to breath, she did her best to steel herself as the gate opened and they stepped inside of the hall.

All the sounds died down, conversations stopping as the Bride entered. Everyone looked at her, their eyes feeling as needles on her skin. She didn't want to let go of her father's arm, but it was a part of the ceremony. Forcing herself to leave him behind she walked up towards the altar, facing her Groom in front of it. He smiled that smile of his, showing of his teeth and looking almost insane. As she looked at him, she felt how something inside of her died. This was it, the final decision, there was no turning back.

Her hands didn't even tremble as she reached up and unfastened the hawk-buckle, symbolising that she stood there because of her own choice and that she left her family's name behind her. Listening as the priest who stood on her left side before the altar, started to mess in the old language and asked the two of them if they was ready to be joined in an unbreakable union, she didn't feel anything at all. She had resigned to the depths of her own soul to avoid all the pain which echoed inside of her, as she opened her mouth and answered "I do".

And so did the lavender haired man before her.

Then everything was done, and only some formalities remained. The priest spoke up again, asking if anyone was opposing their marriage. It was then everything was thrown over and twisted, forcing her to take a breath of the cold air which cut through her throat like sharp ice.

"_Os oes unrhyw un yma yn gwrthwynebu'r undeb rhwng y ddau, gadewch iddo siarad yn awr_."

"_I wneud_." Hearing _his_ voice utter the same words she had just said, she couldn't help but turn around and stare at him. He stood in the middle of the path between the benches, his right hand resting on three swords which hung from his green belt.

"_Her i chi, Spandam Lafant_."

A Challenger... All around her, the people started to speak, muttering and whispering of his bravery and stupidity. But she didn't, couldn't, hear it as he looked at her, all his strength and confidence shining through those dark eyes of his. She felt her heart start to beat again, and it hurt as the wounds which had been torn up again started to heal. Unwilling, she started to hope, as that something inside of her refused to disappear. Like he was far away, she heard Spandam speak, but the old priest cut him off calmly.

"Who cares? Stop disturbing, you-"

"That is not for you to decide, Lafant-dono. The choice is up to your Bride, if she wishes to give this man a chance." Everyone's eyes were on her, but all she saw was that greenhaired warrior dressed in a long, black coat and a half open white shirt. The choice was up to her...

Before she could even think twice, she heard herself answer. "I accept." Then, the whispers grew to a crescendo and Spandam was about to scream something when she felt a cloak being draped around her once again. Looking up, she saw her father stand beside her with his arm around her shoulders. He looked at the priest and spoke the words he now should say.

"Then, I once again take my daughter under my wings, until her final Groom has been decided." The shivers finally breaking free from the restrains she had put on herself, she leaned against him and tried to hide from all the stares she got, didn't want to think about the gossip which would come. Since it surely would, as she was the first High Noble Bride to accept a Challenger in over five hundred years.

~\+/~

**Do-don~ The first chapter of 'For you I will' is here! You are allowed to do your happy-dance.  
And gomen for all the 'Old Language', but there will be much more of it now that there will be ceremonies and such XP  
Anyway, I hope that you enjoy it and review it!**

_Coeden Deulu_ - family tree  
_Arfbais _- coat of arms  
_Os oes unrhyw un yma yn gwrthwynebu'r undeb rhwng y ddau, gadewch iddo siarad yn awr -_ If anyone here is opposing the union between these two, let him speak now  
_I wneud - _I do  
_Her i chi, Spandam Lafant _- I Challenge you, Spandam Lafant


	2. Chapter II

_She was like a wild flower that infatuates with purity,  
And her untamed beauty basically doesn't belong to anybody.  
In the captivity of your hands,  
suddenly with thorns she fends for herself.  
You tried to captivate her with a wire,  
drowned her in pure adrenaline.  
You destroyed all of her dreams,  
you bombarded her happiness with your doubts.  
You thought that everything would stay the same._

**Chapter II**

Measuring the two men who fought over his daughter with his eyes, Mihawk leaned back in the chair, tipping it slightly backwards. He wished that he could just kick up his feet on the table and tell them that this discussion was completely needless, but nothing good would come from him stealing all the attention away like that, scaring was not a thing to resort to now. Not now when there was actually a chance of him achieving his own goals too, with Eira accepting the young Fire Devil as a possible Groom.

It was still bugging him, the reason to why she had chosen to reject her heart and instead go against what everyone had taken for granted, that she would wait for Lolonoa. But whatever the reason for her change of heart, that pathetic man who was the cause of it and now stood before the priest along with Eira and the greenhaired man wouldn't get away with it. Now all those lessons he had given Zoro would pay of, he would get to see what the younger male truly was capable of, fighting for his heart's desire. Watching them sign the document for the Challenge with their own blood, so that no-one of them could break out of it when the fights had begun, he wondered if they knew that he knew.

"Now, Challenger and Groom, who are your Fighters?"

"Portgas D. Ace, Portgas D. Luffy, Gorwedd Usopp and Esgyrn Sanji." The names were spoken in a firm voice, it was obvious that he had great trust in them and as far as the Duke knew, he had every reason to feel so. The Portgas brothers were known for their strength and he knew that Zeff had trained his adoptive son hard and good, so the only query was the longnosed boy. But the Gorwedd family was known for one thing and that was sniping, hopefully this son had inherited the abilities and would meet an enemy who it was successful against.

"Rob Lucci, Diolegu Kaku, Treisgar Jyabura and Sownd Blueno." Warriors from the Second Hell, fierce and thirsty for blood had Jinbei told him. And it seemed like he was right as usual, the males standing at one of the walls truly emitted a dangerous aura.

"And are these men willing to sacrifice their lives in this, your battle for the Bride?"

"_I__e, rydym yn._" Answering in the old language, all the males stood up, his daughter and her suitors moved aside so that they too could sign the document with their names written in blood. When it was done, all the names started to glow with an eerie light and the paper rolled itself up into a scroll, before the priest took the dagger which had punctured all of their fingertips too draw the blood.

Chanting, he held the blade above the document as the blood dripped down to form a seal where the edge met the rolled paper. Then he pressed his signet ring into it, to prove that the covenant had been made under the eye of a servant of the Dark Lord.

"_Gyda'r pŵer mae ein Dark Arglwydd wedi rhoi i mi, rwy'n herefore ynganu hwn feud dechrau. Mae'r enillydd yn cael y Bride's llaw, a bydd y loser am byth wedi colli ei cyfle at ei chalon._"

His eyes drifting to the face of his daughter, he noted the deep breath she took, how that wrinkle appeared between her brows. She looked so much like her mother then, worry shining through at the though of battle, that he felt a pang of pain in his chest. The feeling of loss spread inside of him and as Eira shifted her gaze to him, he couldn't keep a bit of it from be seen in the way he lifted the corners of his mouth.

But seeing her walk past all the men to stand beside him, it ebbed away and instead he felt only pride as he looked up at her nervous face. The cold deadness in her eyes had disappeared at the same night as Lolonoa came back to this Hell, and from then she had started to become the girl he had raised in his castle. And he had really missed her.

"Then, _Offeiriad_, who will be the first to clash?" Only one fight was decided from the beginning, and that might not even take place. The others was decided with a drawn made by the document they just had signed. Breaking the seal, the priest read aloud from the bottom line, to where two of the names now had moved.

"Esgyrn Sanji and Treisgar Jyabura will be the first to fight." The two men straightened their backs, looking at each across the room. Ice meeting raw muscles, this fight would surely be an interesting one.

~\+/~

"Stop being so damn nervous, shitty marimo. I won't lose." He took a deep drag of his cigarette, before blowing out the smoke in a nonchalant manner which he knew irritated Zoro. And Dark Lord did he need a distraction? The man was rigid as a violin string and looked ready to make a hole in the nearest wall with his fist.

"Shut it, ero-cook. I kno-" Watching the greenhaired man close his mouth quickly before he let his tongue run away with him and say that he trusted the blond Devil, Sanji leaned his back against the wall and shoved his hands down into his pockets. Faking a calm facade, he blew the smoke in the other's face.

"You know, what? That I'm so strong that I'm never gonna lose against some kind of dog?" The words were met by a low growl, a flash of red eyes and sharp, white teeth. But just as fast as they were there, the features was gone again. "Listen, you need to relax, she's just gonna freak out if you look like you're gonna snap any minute and kill the bastard right there on the spot." He didn't say anything about the fact that Eira-sama would be even more torn up if she saw him nervous like this, that was tacit. But his words seemed to calm something inside of of the Fire Devil, as he cracked his neck and nodded.

"Yeah..."

"Milords, it is time." Both of them looked at the old little man who appeared bowing at the threshold, neither had heard him approaching. That was actually a quite scary ability the Serving Demons had, to able to move with such quite and unnoticeable steps, in opposite to the Devils whos' powers and magic betrayed them everywhere unless they trained to hide it.

"Let's go then."

There was no need for a response, instead the cook just followed behind Zoro who followed the old man. Under his pale skin, he felt his magic move and sting, nervousness and anticipation mixing so hard that he couldn't tell them from each other. So he didn't try to, instead focusing on smoking his nicotine and watching the architecture which passed by. The Centre really had a different style...

"Ouf!" So stuck in his thoughts, Sanji didn't notice how the Fire Devil before him stopped before the giant door which led outside. As a result of that, he walked right into the other's back.

"Oi, what are y-"

"Sanji, I..." Pretending that the fact that Zoro addressed him with his name and not some shitty nickname didn't surprise him, the blond man took his cigarette from his mouth.

"What is it now?"

"Nothing, just do your best." He didn't say anything about the color on the greenhaired man's cheeks, just pulled another drag of smoke.

"Doesn't I always?" Grinning at each other, they walked out through the door and into the sun which shone so strongly that it almost blinded them. All around them the people went silent as the shithead and his fighter also stepped out into the sun across the courtyard. Even if the air was high and clear with a clear blue sky, there was a heavy mood hanging in the air and as the Groom and Challenger looked at each other it just seemed to intensify with electricity.

_"You got to give the guy credit... For not killing the shitty bastard at the spot." _Sanji knew that neither he would be able to accept that a woman he loved would marry a man she didn't love, which meant he was against all marriages which was done only for the sake of power, money or status. But that the marimo would be able to realise that a Challenge was his only chance, that was a little surprising as he used to just go for it and ignore everything around him. _"Maybe love can help even the most hopeless cases." _

Smiling at the thought, the cook shoved his hands down into his pockets nonchalantly and walked beside Zoro up to the platform where Eira was sitting along with her father and the Offeiriad. Watching her stand at the same time as they reached them, he felt the Fire Devil beside him tense up. In her hands she held a blue and white rose, still carrying its thorns and symbolising her own love and heart, which she would give to the one who held the most roses at the end of this Challenge. _"Attaining the impossible, eternal love, loyalty and purity." _He still remembered what he had read in a book for flower language, the symbolism of the rose's color.

As she opened her lips to speak in that calm voice of hers, he took the cigarette from his own mouth to crush it into the stone beneath his boot. Inside, he vowed that he would do the same to the dog who was his opponent, whatever the cost might be. He wouldn't let a lady become unhappy if he could do anything about it.

"Men, fight just and true, fight with all your might and strenght. I have faith in that only the best of you will prevail. Now, let this the first duel begin!"

Turning against his opponent as Zoro and Spandam left the duelling arena, marked by ribbons red as blood, he watched the other man grin under his moustache and pull of his tie to throw it at the ground behind him. Then his magic started to radiate from his body, his feet growing longer, his broad chest widening even more as his face got pulled out at his nose. Now being completely covered with fur, he threw his head back and howled at the sky.

"Gyaaaa ha ha ha ha! Come on little Devil, I'm gonna tear you to bloody shreds!" Licking his lips in a wicked way, the way he stared at the blond male made Sanji feel like he was a piece of meat up for the measure. Ignoring the feeling, he calmly took a cigarette out from his pocket along with his lighter while muttering.

"We'll see about that, you shitty piece of low class meat."

Then the deep 'Dooong' which signaled the start of the duel echoed through the crisp air. And suddenly his opponent wasn't standing before him anymore...

~\+/~

The blond Devil apparently got shocked at the wolf-Demon's fast movements, since in the next second he had to block a sudden attack from the front with his leg. The power of the clash sent a shock wave through the air and the smaller male was sent flying backwards.

Wincing, she gripped harder at her seat above the crowd. This was most likely not going to be a long fight, with such eager participants.

In the next moment the wolf got kicked over the duelling area, crashing into the magical fence, budging it with the force of the impact. With blood dripping from his forehead, the Ice Devil glared at his enemy. She could feel his determination, a young spirit with the force of an avalanche. _"He must be born during the end of the winter..."_ Out of a very old habit, she noted in her mind the most likely time of his birth. Not that it mattered right now, it was all too late to do a forecast of his destiny.

A new serie of attacks, the man named Jyabura charging at the cook who dodged the clawing attack and instead delivering crushing kicks to the other's back, earning high shouts from the public.

Throwing an eye at the young princess, she saw how she gripped hard at the armrest with her hands. If the poor girl was anything like her mother, then she despised fighting. Then how bad mustn't it be for her to have men fight for her sake? As her turned attention back to the duel, she found the wolf-Demon on the ground, white frost marking the spots where Sanji had kicked him.

Then, he looked up at the other with an almost pleading look in his eyes. His lips moved, but she was too far away to hear exactly what he said, but it seemed like the blond male took it in and believed him for his words. In the next second he kicked the larger man up into the air as he tried to attack him from above.

Jumping and spinning, the Ice Devil kept delivering devastating kicks to his opponent, the crowd cheering and gasping at his strength. Avoiding the last attack, Jyabura crouched to the ground, before he started to jump around, his magic leaving a trace behind him. As time seemed to slow down, he delivered a body crushing fist to Sanji's chest. Not having the time to react, the blond Devil was sent flying over the paved area, dropping his cigarette at the ground.

Charging again after his prey, he clawed at the suit clad body, drawing blood. When his opponent was lying motionless on the ground, he howled to the sky in triumph.

Fear trickled her senses, was the youngster going to lose this fight? That was not what she had seen! Praying to the Dark Lord, she sighted in relief as she saw him stand up, staggering. With no mercy, the wolf kicked him in the chest with both his feet, the power from it making the very air move.

He was laughing... Blood dripped at the stones bellow... But she had her strong belief in her prediction, so the young Devil was going to stand up again. She just knew.

And he did, with magic flowing of him in waves and dark wings springing from his back. Calmly moving his lips, he then charged at Jyabura, white flakes falling from his legs. The Demon was sent flying over the area, over the crowd and landing in a smoking pile with the frost spreading over his chest. The crowd went silent... Before starting to cheer again! The noise was making her deaf and as so many stood up she couldn't see it when Eira walked over to the winner and gave him the rose.

But she guessed that he would kiss her hand, he seemed like the type. Now, she would instead go back to her room and keep trying to predict the outcome of this Challenge, since it surely would affect all of the Hells...

~\+/~

A/N; I want to apologize for the wait! But I've had quite a writer's block for some time now and is just starting to get back in the game. Please bear with little me's late updates... I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Here is a list of the Welsh I used in this chapter;

_Gorwedd_ - lies  
_Esgyrn_ - leg  
_Diogelu_ - protection  
_T__reisgar -_ violent  
_Sownd -_ firm  
_Ie, rydym yn._ - Yes, we are.  
_Gyda'r pŵer mae ein Dark Arglwydd wedi rhoi i mi, rwy'n herefore ynganu hwn feud dechrau. Mae'r enillydd yn cael y Bride's llaw, a bydd y loser am byth wedi colli ei cyfle at ei chalon. _- With the power which our Dark Lord has granted me, I herefore pronounce this feud as started. The winner gets the Bride's hand, and the loser will forever have lost his chance to her heart. (I'm really sorry if this is the wrong translation, but it was what Google translation gave me...)  
_O__ffeiriad _- priest

Btw, I hate Sanji's last name =_='

Please review so that I feel that I have to write as a thank-you! *hugs all her lovely readers* Mata ne~


	3. Chapter III

_The chains of fate holds this world intact,  
someone once told me.  
They give us clear minds and pure hearts,  
keeps madness at bay.  
But if losing you is what fate has in store for me,  
then I'll break the chains which controls this world and  
throw it down into chaos.  
Since without you,  
there is no reason for me to be sane._

**Chapter III**

"You lousy dog! How could you lose to him!?" Fidgeting around the room, pacing with his hands flying everywhere in distress, their pitiful Lord kept insulting and wail about the wolf-demon's loss. Leaning back in his armchair and sighting heavily, Kaku watched the small muscles twitch in Jyabura's face as the man tried to control the rage inside of him over being dragged in the dirt. Or more like kicked into it.

"Now that low-class idiot has one victory! And that's all 'cause you couldn't defeat just one little Ice Devil, you incompetent idiot!" Changing his gaze to the man standing with his back to the room, looking at the white garden outside, the Demon felt a twinge in his heart, what had they got themselves into by deciding to follow this fool? Surely the promises of fights and prestige was alluring, but having to withstand all this idiocy was simply too much right now.

"Stop complaining, we'll just win the rest then, when that weak dog couldn't make it." The words came out cold from thin lips, with little to no feelings behind them. Yet, it was enough for said man to react with his usual anger.

"What did you just say, you monster-cat!? I'm **not** weak! The guy got lucky, that's all!" Springing up from his seat, the male growled at his hated co-worker, who barely turned around to look at the frustrated man.

"Che. Only weaklings howls in defeat." The air seemed to vibrate from the magic emitting from the now growing wolf, the feeling of threat almost tangible as he crouched down to charge at the nonchalant man. To prevent any unnecessary damage to the room, Kaku swiftly stood up and kicked the blackhaired man into the wall. Sure, the action created a whole in said wall, but it was better than the two of them destroying the whole castle in their affray.

"What the hell Kaku!? You want some too?"

"Stop this pointless brawling right now, we won't win anything by fighting among ourselfs." Puffing a little at his black cap with his index finger, he looked calmly into the glaring eyes of his ally, content that he could defeat the other if he decided to act foolish again. But before they had any chance to clash, their Lord decided to try and act like what he was. And failed miserably while doing so.

"Yes, be quiet! I don't have the whole da- AH! Hot coffee! No, my pants!" Trying to brush the dark liquid of his crotch while jumping around the room, Spandam didn't notice it as Lucci nodded to the square-nosed male and then motioned motioned the door. Nodding back, Kaku followed his suit-clad friend and ignored the high-pitched shouting behind them.

"Oi! Where the hell are you two going!?"

"To the dining room." Closing the door behind him with a silent thud, he let out a sigh of relief, finally quiet. Then he had to take long and fast strides to keep up with the other male, who already was on his way.

They didn't talk as they moved through the cold and dusky corridors, passing both rushing servants and strolling High Nobles. Women of different ages giggled and gave his companion suggestive glances over unnecessary fans, trying to catch the eye of the powerful warrior to maybe find some adventure in this cold society. The simple actions made something dark well up inside of the orangehaired male's chest, so he pulled at his cap so that it shadowed his features even more. Why did he always react this way nowadays? It wasn't like he had any reason to do so, right? Lucci is just a close friend, nothing more...

Caught up in his own thoughts, the giraffe-demon didn't notice as the very friend he was thinking about stopped before him, so that he bumped into a very hard shoulder. Disoriented, he pushed his cap up and took a step to the left so that he could see why the other had stopped. And as the candelabras which hung from the walls lightened up by magic and illuminated the dusk, light fell on the female who were the very reason of their Lord giving them orders to fight.

"Ah, Lucci-san, Kaku-san. Nice to meet you." She bowed slightly against them, not too much so that she seemed lower than them, but not too little so that she seemed impolite. Bowing back, he smiled a little to the cute woman.

"It's certainly nice to meet you too, Princess." The little glint in her piercing eyes as he called her by her title didn't escape his sharp gaze, this girl surely was a strange one. Most women would kill for the chance to be a Princess, the most powerful title a female could have in this world, but she seemed less than interested in it. And she had accepted the Challenge from a low born male too. At least that was what Spandam called him.

As she straightened her back, he could see why some people called her beautiful, even if she paled in comparison to her aunt. She had the Ice Devils' tell tale pale and smooth skin, her family's yellow eyes, raven black hair and sharp jawline. The darkblue dress she wore hugged her slim body, showing of her soft curves. So she was quite attractiv and had the "heavy" bridal gift in form of the Cold North, why risk such a rich future by accepting a Challenge?

Questions ran through his head as he watched her walk away, that strange pet of hers following straight behind. A strange and mysterious one truly, keen of her secrets. Just like the man who now once again started to stride against the dining so that Kaku had to take running steps to catch up with him, as always. He was always the one following the other...

~\+/~

The sky was grey and the air had a somewhat heavy feel to it, unusual to this "warm" season. Looking up, she didn't even see a snow bird crossing the low clouds. It made her feel uneasy, but she didn't let it show outwards as she held the rose tight in her hand, looking down the two men who now would fight.

Sownd Blueno and Gorwedd Usopp, the difference between them sent a shiver of fear down her spine. The first was huge and lived up to his family name, she could feel the power from his magic emitting from him. Even if he wasn't a beast-Demon, he was strong. Zoro's fighter on the other hand, he seemed to have a little hard time hiding what he felt, she could see the violent shakings of his knees. Feeling bad for the long-nosed boy, she sent an inner prayer to the Dark Lord to give him strenght. Personally, she didn't dare to hope for anything, her heart was beating so hard that she was afraid it would break any second now.

"One rose is won, it is now up to you to decide who will have the next. Men, I believe in your strenght, now show it!"

As she uttered the words, the crowd fell silent and you could almost touch the feeling of anticipation which hung in the air. Nervousness eating at her insides, she couldn't help but to glance at the man she loved, seeing him follow his friend with his eyes as the young man took place out in the middle of the duel area. And when he shifted his gaze to her, she felt her breath hitch in her throat. The sight of his burning eyes made her quickly avert her eyes to the duelists instead, a different kind of shiver running down her spine.

"You better run, since I got eight thousand warriors behind me!" The obvious lie shocked her, he really couldn't be that stupid so that he thought his opponent would believe him. And obviously the lie was seen through as the other suddenly used his magic, disappearing and re-appearing behind the long-nose in the next minute, reaching for his neck.

"To try to fool me with such dumb pranks..." Tumbling out of the way of the hands grabbing for him, Usopp reached for his strange weapon, shouting.

"Then eat this! Hi no Tori Boshi!" The flames which erupted as the attack connected with Blueno's face blinded her and everyone looking on, so they hid their eyes from the sudden light. But as they looked again, the Demon was nowhere to be seen. Whipping around to try and keep track of where the other would appear next, one could see the nervous but determined look on Usopp's face.

But in the next second said face was spinning around, literally. Working his magic, the horned male had touched the Fire Devil's face with his right hand as he appeared before him and sent the middle of his face spinning around.

"Wawawawa!! St-stop it! Make it stop!"

"Don't think that you can beat me with that kind of magic." As he slammed his fist into the long-nose's solar plexus, she gripped so hard at her armrest that her knuckles turned white. Once again, she felt her breath hitch in her throat when she saw the boy spit blood as he fell backwards. _"Why do you fight!? Stop it!"_ Inside, she screamed to the heaven and the deities, she didn't want this to happen!

But in the next moment, the fallen man was up on his feet, even if he coughed with each breath he took. Wiping the blood from his thick lips, he stared at his opponent and she didn't want to watch anymore. That fire in his eyes, it was too much like her love's.

"Tenryuu Boshi!" The flames taking the shape of a dragon roared against Blueno, but they missed as he disappeared and the magic instead hit the edge of the arena. She saw the fire burst up to the sky as the magical bonds stopped them, but she was more worried about what had happened to the fighters.

"I won't lo-!"

The brave words were cut short by a sickening crack, and as the flames died out, you could see the horned Demon holding his enemy's face in his large hand, crushing it as Usopp tried to bend up the fingers, with no succes whatsoever. Staring, she saw the blood dripping down at the ground below, and she couldn't take it anymore as Blueno lifted his arm to punch the other's stomach again. She was alright with them fighting for her, but now, when there was no real fight or honor involved, just mere violence, she wouldn't let it continue. No one would sacrifice themselves for her!

"Enough, Sownd Blueno is the winner! Now let go of him!" Her sudden shout made the crowd avert their eyes from the fighters to stare at her, but right now she didn't care about it. Lifes were more important than feeling comfortable.

Standing up, she walked down the little stair and then over the plaza with the white and blue rose in her hands, not letting her body shake as it wanted but taking confident steps. Yet she was sure that her anger glowed in her eyes, as the winner averted his gaze as soon as he had looked at her for just a second. He had released Usopp now, who lied bleeding on the ground. Her heart ached for him, but she couldn't do anything right now.

"Give this to the man for whom you fight." He took the flower from her much smaller hands, and she could hear Spandam laugh. The sound made her see red, but she put restrains on herself so that she wouldn't let loose a snowstorm. Then, she heard a whisper come from the fallen man's lips.

"I'm so sorry... Sorry...!" Tears streamed down his face, violent shakings wracked his body. Taking a deep breath and praying for just an ounce of strenght, she whispered back as she looked down at him with pain in her eyes.

"_Na, mae'n i mi sy'n gofyn am faddeuant_." She saw a glint of shock in his watery eyes before she turned around, walking to the foot of the platform where her father and Chopper waited for her. "Chopper, go to him afterwards and look after his wounds." Her whisper was silent, as she let her father take her hand and place it on his left arm.

Looking down at her pelt clad friend and seeing him nod slightly, she knew that she could trust him.

~\+/~

"Please forgive me Zoro! I'm so sorry, please! I was just pathetic..."

"No, you did your best, I couldn't ask for anything more. So take it easy, there is still three more fights." _"Three more chances, if we lose two of them I'll lose her forever..." _Shaking his head to get rid of those damn negative thoughts, Zoro leaned back against the wall next to a window and then rubbed his hand over his face. Something nagged at the back of his mind, tried to creep into his consciousness when he wasn't on his guard. Pushing it back, he looked at Usopp through his fingers.

The guy's nose was busted on at least nine places, his lowest ribs all had at least one fracture, many had two plus a lot of cracks. Thank the Fallen Lord that he was a Devil and therefore would heal without any trouble, not even scars, if just the bones were lied right. So now they just needed someone to do that...

"Ah, Luffy! Don't poke there, I'm injured!"

"Then eat some meat and it'll heal!"

"Baka! It doesn't work like that." Smacking his little brother up on his head, the older Portgas sighted at Luffy's pout and scratched at the back of his head as he tried to explain. "Meat won't heal everything, Luffy, especially not broken bones."

"Eeeh? Then why does it help me?"

"You never break any bones!" Zoro, Usopp and Ace shouted to the rubberboy in chorus while sweat-dropping, he really was too much sometimes.

"Ah, Zoro?" Surprised at hearing that clear voice, he turned against the door and widened his eyes at the sight of Chopper in his hybrid-form, who carried his backpack with medicine. But before he had any chance to greet his little friend, Luffy stared at the reindeer with stars in his eyes.

"It can talk!? COOL!" As that statement was voiced, Chopper bolted out of the room, "hiding" behind the door in shock. Sighting, the greenhaired male rubbed the back of his neck, before hitting his younger friend in the head. Hard.

"Shut up! Oi, Chopper, come on in. They won't hurt you." Carefully, the half-Demon entered the room again, his eyes shifting from one to another of the unknown males before settling on the injured one. You could see how he swallowed, preparing to speak up.

"Ehm, Eira told me to come here and take a look on his wounds."

"Huh, you're a healer, little raccoon?" Ace looked surprised at the small creature, now knowing what was the most strange. That he could talk, that he was a doctor or that Eira had sent them help. But the sudden outburst from the walking teddybear had him, Usopp and Luffy covering their ears at the shout, forgetting the questions for a minute.

"I'm a reindeer! Idiot! And yes, I'm a healer." Zoro just chuckled at the others' expressions, he was used to the little guy's behaviour. And to be honest, he had missed it.

"And a good one too, it was him who patched this up for me." Touching the long scar which ran from his left shoulder to his right hip through the fabric of his clothes, the Fire Devil remembered how Chopper and Eira had tended to him all those years ago. He hadn't been in any real danger of dying, but he could have ended up with much more troubles afterwards than if it hadn't been done properly. So yeah, the reindeer knew damn well how to treat bad beatings.

"Then he really must be a good one." The rubberboy smiled that goofy grin of his, ignoring the sudden blush on the hald-beast's cheeks as he danced over to his patient and smiled just as happily.

"Sh-shut up you assholes! It's not like your compliments makes me happy!" All of them just laughed at him, stopping as he started to examine Usopp's nose and ribcage. His mutterings where the only sound except from breathing to be heard in the room, leaving Zoro to his own thoughts.

Eira took a huge risk by asking Chopper to take care of a Duelist's wounds, especially as she hadn't done the same for Jyabura. _The Bride are not to give more to either of the males who fight for her hand_. The rule was repeated over and over again inside of his head, the weight of her actions sinking in. He had to have her, it was just that simple as he knew that she wanted him too. On the other hand were all the trouble a marriage between the two of them would bring, especially now after a Challenge. Gossip travelled far, he knew.

"Oi, Chopper, can you tell Eira a thing from me?"

"Sure." As Luffy spoke of the very girl on his mind, the swordsman returned to the present, wondering why they were talking about her.

"Tell her that I don't want her to end my fight like that, not before I'm down bleeding on the ground."

"O-okey..." Closing his eyes once again, the greenhaired man leaned back against the wall, no, he dodn't want her to end any fight either, as long as there was still life in them.

~\+/~

**A/N:** I made it! Now you're happy, ne, Kurks? ^^ And you others, reviews makes _me_ real happy, and I wanna write more when I'm happy. Which means more for you to read and review, and more happiness and writing for me... It's a good circle!!

_Na, mae'n i mi sy'n gofyn am faddeuant_ - No, it's me who asks for forgiveness.


	4. Chapter IV

_I try to collect my thoughts,  
so I can say what I need to say.  
There is something I need to say,  
something I cannot quite figure out.  
Is it 'I love you'?  
No, I've already said that. Many, many times.  
Or is it perhaps a good beginning?  
Perhaps it is, perhaps it isn't.  
What needs to be said is 'I'll never take back my claim of you'.  
But it simply isn't enough to describe this.  
Since in reality, I'm scared.  
Scared of losing you.  
If I did, I wouldn't be able to live.  
I'd rather give up my life than lose you.  
And for some reasons I can't explain,  
the mere thought scares me.  
My feelings for you are so strong, they overpower everything else.  
So I guess this is what has to be said.  
'I'm scared of losing you'.  
Though it feels too weak to describe my feelings,  
it is the truth, though the words are feeble.  
I'm scared of losing you._

**Chapter IV**

Outside, the fluffy flakes of snow fell slowly down to the already white ground below, and she couldn't help but wonder what it would look like if not every day went by with the sky letting it fall down. But she would never get to know that, at least not in this Hell. The thought, in a way, made her feel sad as she wondered if she even would get to see another place than this Land of Ice.

But what good would that do for her? After all, she was an Ice Devil, the cold was part of her heart, soul and body. Not even when she laid her hand on the cold glass in front of her did her body generate enough heat to create that thin film of mist which usually surrounded other's hands. She never felt warm and never should, it wasn't natural for her.

Yet, she longed for it, just as the man walking up behind her longed for her cold. Not daring to look at his reflection, she felt a shiver run down her spine as he laid his calloused hand over hers on the glass, the mist now appearing. His grip was strong and she could feel the heat of his body radiate against her back through the layers their clothes.

"Hey..." The whisper were soft as he sneaked his left arm around her waist, bringing her back flush against his torso. Licking her lips, she didn't need to look at the glass to know that she now was blushing.

"What fare thee...?" Answering just as low, her thoughts started to become clouded by memories, a pleasant haze spreading in her mind. And then the memories became the present, as his warm hand skimmed over her body. Exhaling a shaky breath, she leaned her head back against his shoulder, closed her eyes as she was unable to fight her needs.

"Well. And you?" She could hear that damn smirk in his voice, but as his left hand stroke her thigh firmly, her breath hitched in her throat and the sharp reply died on her tongue.

"W-well too..." Biting her bottom lip hard as she felt him press his scorching lips against her neck, she hoped that no one was looking up against the window where they stood. As if reading her mind, Zoro took a step backwards and pulled her with him, letting his right hand slide up her arm to her shoulder and neck. She could feel the strong fingers play with the locks which fell from her hairdo, and a soft moan slipped over her lips as his teeth grazed her sensitive skin.

At the Fallen Lord, it had been so long since she last had felt him this close to her. And even longer since he had been inside of her, making her burn with an unnatural fire.

"Mêl..." That simple little word made her cheeks turn bright red and grip hard at the leg of his trousers, trying to hold onto _something _as her world started to spin around. She remembered that one time she had asked him about that particular nickname he had for her, the reason behind it being so intimate that Chopper asked her if she had a fever every time Zoro called her that when when they were almost alone.

But then silence fell between them and the only thing she wanted to think about was his body against hers, his mouth on her neck and the fact that they were alone. And she hoped that he wouldn't leave a mark, as she felt his tongue lap at her naked shoulder. A groan slipping past her lips, she tried to listen to what he now murmured against her skin.

"Luffy's my next Duelist..."

"Ah." She remembered the boy, he had been all smiles and laughter when they met. And apparently he enjoyed eating, too.

"Did Chopper give you his message?" Rising up and instead wrapping his arms around her waist, he leaned his chin on the top of her shoulder.

"Mm, he did. And I promise I won't, it's just that..." Her voice trailed off as she tried not to think about how blood colored the white snow with crimson, fear spreading in her mind instead of lust as she remembered that horrible day in the apple grove. But she pushed it away, instead focusing on the feeling of his strong arms wrapped around her, the pent up strenght in them. Then she found herself being turned around by said arms, a hand cupping the back of her head and angling her up, so that she looked into those dark eyes of his.

But she didn't get to look into that burning gaze for long before he leaned down and kissed her lips, his tongue slowly invading her mouth. A soft whimper escaping her, she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, holding on as if her life depended on it as he pushed her even closer and stroke his warm hand down her back to her bottom.

Warm and cold shivers ran through her body as they kissed, both caught up in this moment of forbidden passion. But as they broke for air, before Zoro had a chance to nuzzle her neck again, the sound of footsteps from the corridor made them take a quick step away from each other.

Looking wearily at the door, Eira licked her lips and tried to make her breath and heart slow down to their normal pace, almost having succeeded as the door opened. And when she saw who it was, the warmth she had received ran cold.

"Huh, what's this? Hime-sama, now you'll have to come with me!" She hated that sick smile of his, she thought as cold wrath curled in her stomach. But she pushed that away too and instead she smiled against Spandam. If he would be the one winning this Challenge, she would have to live with him for the rest of her life and there would come no good from angering him any more right now.

"Yes, I will. Zoro-san, please take care until the next time we meet." Smiling against him, she saw the anger boiling just beneath the surface in his eyes. But he knew of the rules too, the Bride was to spend an equal amount of time with both her suitors.

"Ah." A nod, and then she walked over to Spandam and let him place her hand on his left arm as he started to talk about some political move his father had done. But she didn't listen, instead she glanced over her shoulder at the man who held her heart, who stood there, ready to go over corpses to get to her. That thought shouldn't reassure her, but it did. She believed in him, had to, for her sanity...

~\+/~

The library was huge, dark and smelled of old dusty books, a scent Nico Robin had always loved. The feeling of tracking down information hidden within the withering pages were something she never could get enough of. But right now, when the tracking was having almost no progress at all, even after a whole night with looking, she was almost about to give up. The Central Library didn't hold any information whatsoever on the _Coeden Deulu _of that Fire Devil.

Sighting, she let the book fall closed as she leaned back against the high chair she was sitting in, wondering what she should do next. No matter how much she tried, there was nothing about the Lolonoa family's recent status. Yet, a son of the family had been elected as a political hostage, so didn't make any sense that they were so unknown.

Caught up in her thoughts, she didn't notice it as the chair at the opposite end of the table moved. On its own. Her head snapping up and her eyes looking carefully at the piece of furniture, the sensitive hearing which came from always being on guard caught the sounds of shallow breathing and low cursing.

"Bloody book to be so damn heavy... Here, help me up!"

Her curiosity getting the best of her, Robin leaned forward to try and see who it was that were struggling with the chair, ready to aid if her help was needed. But as a short woman with almost white hair jumped up it, she leaned back again, still keeping her eyes in discernibly on the other. After all, it was rude to stare. In the corner of her field of vision, she could see the head of a snake peak up over the edge of the table.

"Young girl, what are nyou looking for?"

"Uh? Ah, nothing in particular."

"Then why are nyou reading about the Fourth Hell's _Coeden Deulu_s, hm? That ain't 'nyothing in particular'."

"Oh, I'm just interested in history, that's all. But I can't seem to find what I'm looking for... Maybe milady might know something about it?" Smoothing over her surprise over being noticed with a smile, she decided to do her best about the situation. After all, the woman wore the clothes of a _Hylaf_, someone with the power to see into the past, present and future and who's mission was to help others.

"I don't really knyow anything more than others about that Hell's Family Trees, it would be much easier for me to help if nyou gave me the name of the person or family nyou're wondering about..."

She was out on deep water now, she knew that as she felt a cold sweat break out on her shoulders, but the thought of unraveling this secret was far too alluring. Surely those two had very good reasons for hiding his past and she wouldn't tell anyone, but right now, she was very, very curious.

"Lolonoa Zoro, I can't find any new record of his family in any of these books. It's like there haven't been an update done in seemingly three generations."

"That is the boy who Challenged Spandam, is he nyot? Why are nyou interested in his family?"

"I'm a friend of the Bride." Speaking the truth, she continued to smile, for once doubting her ability to fool others. The old woman's stare bore into her, seemed to see every little dark secret she hid in the depths of her soul. Fear tickled her mind, but she shoved it away and prayed that she would get her answers.

"...Very well then." Holding in a sigh of relief, Robin watched how the other opened the book she had brought and started to browse through the thick pages, squinting her eyes to see the small letters on the parchment. Suddenly, she turned the book around so that it was against the raven haired instead and shoved it over with her snake rod. "Here, read this and you'll knyow what hides in that man's family's past. But I must ask this of nyou, do nyot tell _anyone_. Especially not Spandam."

"I promise." She whispered the words breathlessly as she reached for the book and dragged it towards herself, her eyes scanning the old pages, then widening in shock. He couldn't be...

"Wait, wha-" But the old woman was gone, the library silent except for a young man walking through the corridors created by the cases. Licking her lips, she stared down at the old statute book again, reading that one phrase over and over again, trying to grasp the meaning behind it.

_"... as our Lord created us, Devils and Demons, we shall never cross our blood. If two does, the lower shall lose their head and the higher their nobility..."_

Slowly closing the binders, she looked up at the high ceiling, deep in thoughts. No wonder they didn't tell anyone, this information could throw this delicate peace between their Hells over completely, turn peaceful meadows into war fields, end the lives of thousands. Lolonoa must at the very least be a quarter Demon, more than enough for not being a High Noble. And the Blazing Hell had sent him as a political hostage...

Dread creeped inside of her mind, sent her otherwise sharp focus reeling. She must speak to Eira, right now. Standing up, she leaved the table behind for serving Demons to clean of, for librarians to put the books where they belonged. She had more important things to tend to.

~\+/~

A strong wind, a remnant from the inclement winter, rushed over the courtyard, pulled at gowns and cloth so hard that people had to hold onto hard to their clothing. But neither of the fighters facing each other seemed to be bothered by it, the blast ruffling their hair and pullingat their cap and strawhat.

Standing with his arms crossed over his chest, ignoring the howling around him, Zoro threw an eye up at the grey sky with its dark and moving clouds. The air was for some reason hard to breath, he had to force it down into his lunges.

Then the grey light was reflected in a blade as foot sweeped down on a shoulder with a battle cry. The attack was blocked, blood dripped down on the ground as Luffy snapped his leg back. Gasps were heard all through the crowd, the Devils looking on with wide eyes as the truth dawned on them; the youngest Portgas wasn't a _Fire _Devil, but one form the First Hell.

The green haired male knew, of course, since the younger man could spill some secrets in the blink of an eye. But for society, it was all news. And it was not the first one kept from them, nor the last, he thought.

A punch, a cut and some more beating. The raven haired man jumped over the other and made a bazooka on his back. But then, his opponent were gone, the attack hitting only the paved ground. Then the flash was behind him, falling down on his shoulders with a lightning fast movement. Avoiding it and rolling out of the way, Luffy stood up quick with his guard ready for a new serie of attacks.

The wind blew again over the plaza, so hard that it was an actual wonder that the black cap stayed on the Beast Demon's head, as the strawhat were now hanging on Lu's back in its strings.

"Good work avoiding that attack. But I'm afraid you won't have the same luck next time, for now I shall show you my strongest form!" The words coming from the orange haired man made Zoro raise his eyebrow, strongest form?

Magic flowed and the man's shoulders grew, his legs and arms elongating along with his _neck_. Horns sprouted from his head, piercing through his cap. And his face was stretched forward, the angular form of his nose now coloring his whole apperance...

Having to take deep breaths through his nose to not start laughing at the comical apperance now standing before his duelist, Zoro had a hard time beliveing this man was serious about the fight. His whole body was now square; torso, neck, legs, you name it and it was.

"Cool~! You're a square man!" The usual stars appearing around the rubber boy as he saw something which intruged him, making the whole crowd sweat drop.

"Gah- no! I'm a giraffe man!"

"Eh? But giraffes can't fight, can they?"

"I'll show you the ultimate technique, the giraffe's technique!" His voice becoming more high pitched and losing some of the formal tone, Kaku brought his swords up before him. Suddenly, a storm of four attacs at once was coming at Luffy, threatening to cut him open. But he fast jumped out of the way, leaving the ground and the enclosure to take the hits.

From his higher point, he started to send a storm of his own fists against his opponent, but pulled them back fastly before he would have his arms cut of.

"Ha! You see, with my blades, you can not attack me without severe damage!" A casual yet happy smile played over the giraffe's face, as he once again readied himself. Now he charged even more quick, leaving his opponent to only be able to try and avoid the attacks. Cuts appeared everywhere on Lu's body as the blades cut through his skin, making blood drip down on the paved plaza.

"His only chance is to get up behind him..." The low mutter from the freckled man beside him had Zoro nodding, it truly was his only chance. With a master swordsman as his opponent, his only way to victory was to get past the blades, sneak up somewhere where they didn't reach and land a powerfull hit.

Then, suddenly, the giraffe swinged his neck and hit the rubber boy straight in his ribs, throwing him against the magical ropes protecting the crowd. Blood poured down on the ground, coloring the white snow crimson.

But he got up again, on shaky legs. That small something inside of Zoro's chest, that cold pain which grounded against his heart, grew only stronger as he saw the bad condition his friend was in. But he knew that Luffy always pulled through. His spirit was stronger than any other's strenght.

~\+/~

**Note:** The poem at hte start is not made by me, it was my little friend Mai Lindahl who did it. It's hers not mine. But where are you, little buddy? I miss you...

So... After being gone for some time, I end the chapter with a cliffie~ Am I not nice so say? ^^  
But, haaaah, this chapter is a key one. Now there's only two more to go and that feels almost a little sad... But, hey, I love this story and I'm so happy I got down to writing it~

Please review! I write much faster when I feel like people actually wants to read it and are waiting for it!


	5. Chapter V

_As this pain erode my chest,_  
_I can't stop looking at your beautiful face,_  
_Can't stop wishing for your smile._

**Chapter V**

She saw Portgas D. Luffy get slammed into the ropes, saw the blood run down his wounded body, soaking his clothes with red. He had no long range magic to attack with, only his body. And even if his body was that of rubber if he used the magic he had, it would still bleed, it would still be crippled if it took too much beating and didn't have a chance to recover.

Yet, she just sat there, hating herself and the pride of men she had adopted. Wanting to squeeze her eyes shut, wanting to open her mouth and scream as in pain... But, she was unable to do so and could only sit there and bit at her lip so hard that she tasted copper. Since she had made a promise, since she didn't want to live her life in a cold and numb shell.

"Why, why do you men always go such foolish lenghts...?" She whispered the words softly, as she watched the black haired boy stand up again and rush forward, jumping over his opponent, trying to find an opening in his defence. She had said and thought those words so many times, while the males around here didn't seem to care about their lives, just pride and want. Now this young man got his body cut open like a pig, his blood staining Kaku's swords.

A sweep of his stretching leg and he managed to make the giraffe fall over. But in the second he was spinning on his hands/hoofs, hitting Luffy with his long neck and once again slamming him into the ropes.

Now she squeezed her eyes shut and bore her nails into the dark wood which was an armrest, the pain shooting up like small needles in her fingertips.

When she opened her eyes again, the fight was on once again, but she tore her gaze from the fighters. Instead, she looked at the man she loved. He stood with the rest of his warriors and friends, arms crossed over his broad chest and face set in a grim expression. The strong wind didn't seem to bother him, and she was not surprised to the slightest at that.

_"He's like a rock..." _The thought wandered in her mind, became an escape for the shouts heard through the gales. People were enjoying the fight, the sight of blood entertaining them in the same way as the screams of sinners did.

SMASH! The small hairs on her arms stood up, her head whipped around to look at the source of the sound, her eyes finding the young raven lying face down on the paved ground. The blood was pouring from a cut on his forehead, a cut not from his enemy's sword, but from the broken stones the impact had crushed.

But he forced himself up once again, on shaking arms and legs. The giraffe said something. She didn't, couldn't, hear him through the din in her ears as she stood up on shaking legs too. _"This is _my_ choice, please forgive me..." _

"Stop it! Stop this needless bloodbath, I here fore proclaim Diolegu Kaku the winner of this duel!" Her voice cut through storm, her skirt flared in the wind as she walked through the opening in the ropes. Her face was set just as grim as his, not showing any emotions except resolve. Handing over the rose to the now shrunk Kaku, she looked him coldy in the eye, making a shiver run down the man's spine.

"You were lying bleeding on the ground, warrior, therefore my promise is not broken."

"Yeah, I guess so." The sunny grin on the rubberboy's face made the corner of her mouth twitch, disbelief running through her. He couldn't be serious with those in-

Suddenly, he fell against her and she took a quick step forward, holding him up, the blood seeping from his wounds soaking her clothes. Shock grabbed a hold of her, the weight of his now limb body growing as she tried to chance her grip on his shoulders. She couldn't let him fall, not when he had gone through all this. And of course he was weak now, after all that massive beating not even the magic of a Rubber Devil could protect his body from the severe damage.

Catching a glimpse of his face, she saw his eyes closed and his cheeks pale as paper, before Zoro suddenly was before her, lifting up the younger male in his arms. She shivered as she looked up at him, the shock pouring away like water when the truth of what had happened dawned on her.

"Go to your father." He's voice had a rough edge, his sharp eyes booring a hole in her when she turned around and walked back the way she came, her father meeting her on half the way. But she ignored the hand he stretched against her, the buzz in her ears too loud for her to hear all the whispers going through the crowd who had witnessed it all.

She just wanted to get away from all this, to get clean of all this blood, to get clean of all the pain eroding her heart. One more loss, and she would get married to Spandam. Forever lost to the numbness.

~\+/~

"Drink." He sat down the glass of red wine in front of his scowling green haired friend, before sitting down on his left side at the oak table. On the table, he also put the opened bottle and his own glass.

"Get. Lost."

"No, that's your handicap. I just fall asleep." He took a sip of the crimson liquid, ignoring that it reminded him of his brother's blood. Instead, he glanced at how the other man lifted the glass to his lips and took a deep gulp. The frown between his eyebrows didn't disappear, but he let out a heavy sight as he sat down the cup and spoke up.

"You know, Portgas, sometimes you're just a nuisance."

"Ouch. You know, you sound just like your uncle when you say that."

The glare he got almost burned his skin, but he just smiled and poured them some more wine, which Zoro now downed in one drag. He needed to relax, one could see the weight pushing on his shoulders, an unspoken worry shining through his usually harsh look. And that worried Ace in his turn. His fight would be a deciding one, if he lost it the man beside him would loose the one person he loved the most in the whole world.

And that still surprised Ace. Never when they were kids had either of them seemed to have anything as love over for anyone, Zoro focusing on swordsmanship and trying to get rid of the way people looked down at him and Ace hating everyone around him. They were very much alike in that way, as someone else had opened them up and made them feel things they've never imagined.

"We're really just the same..." He all but talked to himself when he uttered the words, so when he got a response he almost jumped a little in his seat.

"Hell yeah. Both of us are essentially people who needs others."

"Are you reading my mind?"

"No, I just thought the same thing. You would still hate every living being if Luffy hadn't opened you up." Zoro reached for the bottle, poured himself another glass and then looked at his friend. "And I would still be bitter if I hadn't met Eira."

"Yeah." Downing the rest of his wine, the freckled man handed his glass to get a refill. "You know, you have much more self-awareness than you pretend to have."

The only answer he got was a snort, so he chuckled a little instead. As they sat there, he suddenly remembered the black haired woman who had came and talked about Zoro's family, about their secrets she had figured out and what it would mean if society would get aware of it. War would be the result.

"What are you gonna do about Nico Robin?"

"...Don't know. I don't really trust that she'll keep quiet, though." His lips set in a grim line, the small flames from the candles reflected in his dark eyes. Ace quietly nodded, there was something about the woman, only that she had managed to get the information was scary. And she didn't seem like the type of Devil to just be satisfied with keeping quiet. "But what can I do? If she decides to tell Spandam, everything is over. So my only way out of it would be to kill her before she does that. But she's Eira's friend..."

Glancing over, he saw his green haired friend rub his face with his hand, as his he would be able to scrub away all the troubles by doing so. So he clenched his fist, and hit him on his shoulder.

"Relax! She doesn't seem like the kind to wish for destruction, so she won't tell it to the Council. And if she tells Spandam, you just have to beat him since the Challenge is still on. And when you win that, they can do nothing against you."

"You cocky bastard." Grinning against his now equally smiling friend, Ace saluted him with his glass, before downing the blood red drink.

"Yeah, I know. And that's why everybody loves me!" He didn't let the fear of that seemingly murderous male he was going to meet seep into his mind, didnt tell Zoro about the way his eyes seemed to cut his flesh when Lu lost. Instead, he poured them some more wine and tried to make the other talk about his love. Not that it really concerned him, but more for that he wanted to know why he fought. And even more 'cause it was fun seeing the green haired guy blush.

~\+/~

Wasn't this just a beautiful night, the moon and the stars shining down on the frozen landscape with their silver light. It glistened in the snow and frost covered branches, turning the crystals into thousands of diamonds.

The metaphors and words weren't his, but his wife's, yet he couldn't help but think about it every night when the full moon shone. Looking out through the window, Mihawk knew this was the only time he could allow himself to feel any kind of weakness. So he basked in the short moment he allowed himself to let the memories sweep away all these years he had been alone.

He could still remember every dance they had danced together, the scent of her perfume, how she had ignored him and even slapped him when she thought he was irritating. He had been young and foolish, thinking that he could get anything he wanted just because of his father's name. But she had proved him very, very wrong in that.

Three years... She had kept him waiting and struggling for three years before she accepted his offer of marriage. And after that, the Dark lord seemed to have kept them from having a child for several years.

She had blamed herself for that, for not being able to give him the heir he needed. Even if every aspect of their marriage had been happy and lucky, their blood just wouldn't mix inside of her. No prayers, no curses, nothing seemed to grant them their biggest wish and some of all their happiness died away because of it.

But when Seren finally had came to him, smiling like the stars she was named after, and told him that she had great news, he hadn't known what to do. In a rush of joy, he had hold her close to his heart, thanking the powers over and over again, believing that everything now would go fine.

And then it all were crushed into dust.

The pregnancy had worn her out, as her stomach grew bigger and bigger, she lost all her strenght. After five months, he begged her to go to the healer and have her remove the foster before it was too late. It didn't matter to him if he got a heir or not, her life was way more important than that. But she kept it, saying that it was their _child_ for God's sake, she couldn't kill him/her just because she was getting a little tired from carrying him/her.

Those last, horrible months... The storms had broken havoc on the land, even the Ice Devils and Demons was freezing in their Castle, and it seemed like the wind was whisking Seren's strenght away on it's waves. She was getting even paler, her auburn hair lost it's luster and her already slim body lost every ounce of excess fat it had as the time went on.

At the end, she was just lying in her bed, withering away beneath the quilts. Now, instead of praying for a son to inherit his land, Mihawk prayed for his love to make it through the birth alive. But yet again, the Lord didn't listen to him.

As the first labor pain went through her body that spring morning when the wind still blew hard, Seren had sobbed softly. At the fifth, she bit her bottom lip so hard that it bled. And as the eleventh passed through her, she had screamed so hard that he heard her in his office and rushed to her side in the same moment.

It didn't matter what the midwife did, no matter what tea she had her patient drink, no matter what prayers she messed, life seeped out of his wife. And as he held her hand through it all, he felt her grip on him and life grow weaker and weaker the longer it went.

When Eira finally was breathing the air of this world, the wind had died down.

And so had Seren's breath. The blood colored the linnen in a dark crimson he had seen on his own and other's swords so many times before, but never had it frightened him like this. That one, single time, he had cried openly. Sure, he had cried in his mothers and Seren's arms when no one was near but then, he had just let the pain pulsate through him, drowning out even the sound of his daughter's cries.

But the old little woman who now held Eira wasn't letting him be broken for long. Instead, she had hit him in the head and forced him to hold the infant in his arms. The infant who was the cause of his love's death. A dark feeling had welled up inside of his chest at that thought, a sickening sensation like a black and slimy snake coiling around his heart. He wanted to snap the little neck in half, see _her_blood color the linnen too, he wanted too...

But all that disappeared, as soon as she looked up at him with his own eyes in thet little red and wrinkly face of hers, filled with tears and pain. She stretched those small arms against him, trying to grasp a hold of the only one she had. She was just like him, alone.

As that truth dawned on him, he also knew why Seren had persisted with keeping hers, no, _their _child. She was a part of both of them, carrying them into a future which they couldn't reach in their own lifetime. Then he had held her as close as he could, careful not to break her little body. She was so weak. So small. Yet, her hands held onto his beard with a strenght which surprised him.

Opening his eyes again, returning from the old memories, he thought that that was the biggest resemblance between the two women in his life, that first impression that they were weak when they in fact had a lot more strenght than one could believe. Seren had captured with that mystery of hers and Eira... Eira was going through with this, accepting such a dangerous this as a Challenge.

She hated blood. She hated fighting. And she hated evil tongues. All of these were bound to come with a Challenge, so she must really love Lolonoa if she went through with it.

Yes, she loved him. As a father, he could see it, in the way she looked at him, in the way the two acted around each other he could see love. He had been the same with his wife and was happy that their daughter could get to feel the same. The question was just if she would, or if that idiot Spandam would win.

The next battle was a deciding one, if Zoro's fighter won, there would be one more, between the two possible grooms. Mihawk closed hsi eyes again, and for one second though of going to the chapel. but he decided not too, as his prayers seemed to never be heard.

~\+/~

The bad weather had blown past the land, now the sky was high and clear once again, only the harsh winds remaining to tear at every cloth and window they could reach. But even so, the chitter and chatter in the crowd was heard above the howls.

"Can you believe it? A _Crimson_ Devil!"

"Oh, I think Portgas will lose, he just won't stand a chance."

"I bet she is just playing innocent, I knew..."

"Look, they're here!"

Looking straight forward, Zoro tried to ignore the whispers. But in his ears, they grew to a crescendo as he met Eira's gaze over the plaza. Then he felt a warm, firm hand land on his right shoulder and Ace leaned in and talked to him in a low voice near, making him pull himself together.

"Relax, I promised you I wouldn't lose, so I won't, cabbage-head." The friendly insult was followed by a wide grin on the freckled man's face as he patted the other on his shoulder. So Zoro ignored the fact that Luffy had promised him the same thing, and Usopp too, as he listened to Eira proclaiming the fight started. Instead, he choose to believe in his old, crazy friend. After all, he was one of the strongest fighters he knew of, his magic probably even stronger than Mihawk's.

So as Portgas stood face to face with the Beast Demon and the gong rang through the air, he calmy watchedhow his allied charged forward with a burning fist. It hit straight in his opponents chest, slamming him over the plaza with burning clothes. As he rose again, he ripped the jacket and shirt of hsi body, ingoring the cold.

Ace grinned, and beckoned his enemy with his finger to come at him. And he did. Sharp claws reflecting the sunlight cut his flesh and muscles on his torso, blood dripping out. But it was avenged with a once again burning attack, the fire burning the other's flesh.

Zoro could now feel the stench of it where he stood, the wind carrying it against him. Worried, he threw an eye at Eira, if the wind might have blew the scent to her too. And judging by how grey she looked, it had. Taking a deep breath, he suppressed the need to go to her, held back the feeling of hurting her. It cut in his heart to have to put her through this, the selfishness he felt never letting go, as if it was a bony hand having a deathgrip on his gut. But he had to have her. Especially if she would get a life of much more pain and sadness next to that bloody idiot Spandam.

So instead of selfishness, he felt satisfaction as his Duellist once again released his magic and practically set the Demon on fire.

Taking a quick jump back, Lucci's body began to change, the fire extinguishing as he turned into his Beast form, muscles swelling and shoulders widening. As he stood there, smoke coming from his mouth, he truly looked frightening.

Especially as he charged forward and bore his claws into Ace's flesh, aiming directly at his heart. The blood flowed, the fire Devil's eye glazed over and Zoro felt his heart stop. If Ace lost...

But then, fire erupted from his palms, with which he gripped at the hands which held onto his wounded body, burning the furr on them. Yet, Lucci held on with a growl even if the fire spread over his skin. With a roar, the Devil gripped even harder at the flesh, crushing the bones beneath. Then, he finally got free.

"Bloody pussy!" With a curse, Ace formed spears out of his fire and threw them into the other's chest. Panting, he watched Rob stagger, before he tried to move to the side again. But that was met by another fist of fire, bigger this time, blinding the spectactors.

He too cursing, Zoro tried to see what was happening by shielding his eyes with his left arm, the feeling of fear still holding him in a tight grip. As the light and fire died out, he didn't know what to expect. Portgas could have won, but Lucci could just as well survived the heat. But then, he heard Eira calling out in that clear voice of hers.

"Stop! The Duel is finished!" He tried desperately to see what had happened. Was Ace once again caught in those claws? Adrenaline pumped through him, and as she spoke more, it just increased. "Portgas Ace is the winner!"

His heart hammering as if it would break out of his chest, he watched in a daze how she walked over to his friend and handed him the rose, his opponent lying on the ground with life-threatening burns. Still in a sense of shock, he couldn't tear his eyes from her slender form, hope and self-confidense pulsating inside of his chest. So, he didn't notice it as Ace came up beside him, once again placing his palm on his left shoulder.

"So, what did I tell you, lettuce?"

"Shut up, Portgas." Grinning, he didn't care to supress his Demon-blood, his eyes burning red as he now fixated his gaze on Spandam. He was going to kill him, kill him for putting him and Eira through all this shit. In two days, he could finally hold her again.

~\+/~

**1. Sorry for the LOOOOOOOOOONG wait!  
2. Sorry for the LOOOOOOOONG flashback. But I just started writing and before I knew it, it was about 1000 words long... But the chapter got long 'cause of it!  
3. Sorry for the horrible fighting scene...**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it~ Seren means 'star', btw~**

**And I'm turning 18 tommorrow, so I'm having a bit of a panic-attack right now, so you might have to remind me later on to write on the next chapter which will be the LAST! Otherwise I might get caught up in 'These familiar streets' completely... **

**^^'  
Please review~**


	6. Chapter VI

_Give me back my heaven;_  
_Give me back my hell._  
_Let me take what belongs to me;_  
_And set this soul free._  
_Never will I give up;_  
_I will do anything to crush this destiny._  
_You can't stop this fire;_  
_You can't stop this tidal wave._

**Chapter VI**

Slowly opening the heavy oak door, Robin eased herself into the chilly hall, the sound of the door closing behind her echoing in the dusk. Casually looking around in the giant, heavily decorated room, the figure kneeling before the altar at the front was what caught her attention. Slowly walking forward between the bench seats, she admired the art work in the chapel, how the windows had been painted by hand with pictures from this Hell's creation and how the black and white statues seemed almost alive. It was as if the cold eyes followed her every movement, watching her so that she didn't disturb the calm in this holy room.

But as she came closer to the one before the altar, the desperate prayers, mumbled in such a hurry as if the speed of the chanting would increase the possibility of the wish being granted, pulled her back from the admiration. She sped up her strides a little, and soon she stood beside Eira, who didn't even look up from the black rose cross between her hands. Beside her there lied a wet dagger and on the altar a fresh rose, its torns glistening in the candlelights. The prayer of protection, of sacrifice...

"Eira..." She uttered the three syllabels softly, before she sank down to sit beside her friend. As the girl finally averted her gaze and looked at the one beside her, Robin saw the dark circles from lack of sleep and worry beneath her glassy eyes, pain shining through. "Eira, can't you please tell me how this whole mess began? What happened?"

She watched the younger woman bit her bottom lip, a sign of her thinking deeply about sensitive matters, before she opened her pale lips and responded with a low and unfamiliarly weak voice. "It began even before he came here... No, to the Frozen North, I can't believe they could do such a thing... Even before we were born, before your birth even."

The broken words and sentences confused the historican, but she sat silently, a drifting thought telling her to take the other's wounded hand, so she did. Yellow eyes closing again, Eira sighted and gripped hard at her hand, as if she sought strenght from that connection so that she could tell what she knew. The words fell from her lips in a hurry, stumbling over each other like she couldn't wait any longer with telling someone all she knew. And the story she began to tell, its content was not a surprise, yet a shock.

"Zoro's grandmother, I think Tân was her name, she... She was the only daughter to her father, a High Noble in the Blazing Hell, and she fell in love with a Fire Demon and gave birth to his childred, twins. Because of that, the family was of course stripped of their titels, thrown into powerty and disgrace. Her father comitted suicide, so did her mother, but not before cursing her and her offspring. The Demon she loved, he... He was decapitated, as the law proclaims." Her tongue bat out and wet her lips and she drew a shaky breath, before she continued to tell the story of the man she loved.

"Those twin boys, she fought hard to take care off them, to give them a chance in their Hell even if everyone looked down on them for their mixed blood. Zoro's father, he married a local girl who didn't care about it, but she died from an illness when Zoro was nine. His father fell down into an alcohol dependence, leaving his brother and own mother to take care of his son for two years. Then... He was sent to the Frozen North."

"But, he wasn't a High Noble?" The question escaped from her lips before she could stop it, even though the answer were obvious. A small sensation of panic and fear started to grow in the pit of her stomach, if Spandam got to know about this, the peace between the Fourth and Fifth Hell could be broken just as easily as an eggshell.

"No, he never was. But here, the fact that his family had been thrown out of the High Class wasn't known, the name of Lolonoa was still seen as important and powerful. Still is..." Suddenly, she looked at Robin with panic in her eyes, a fear deeper than anything the woman had ever seen before shining in them. "If this comes out, he'll be killed and there will be a war on the same scale as the Old ones!"

"Yes..."

"But if we marry and they find out, they can't do anything since he through law then is a High Noble of the Frozen Hell and 'old sins are forgiven'. Yet... What if he loses, what if Spandam finds out?" Her voice grew panicked, her eyes watery as the tears began to spill over, the water turning into ice pearls which shattered against the cold floor beneath. Not knowing what else to do, Robin pulled her into a tight embrace, stroking her long, raven hair in an attempt to ease some of the stress and pressure. So much pain...

"I promise I won't tell anyone, this secret is safe with me." She murmured the words softly, not caring that the hands which held onto her rubbed blood on her clothes, nor that the tears chilled her to the bone. This was a hurt which couldn't be left alone. And when the one who should hold her couldn't, someone else had to do. "And I'm sure he'll win, if only you believes in him."

"Yeah." But she still clung to the historian, still tried to suppress her crying. Then, as a shiver went through her, she broke free and looked up at the altar, the water on her cheeks glistening in the candlelight. "I can only believe in him..." A weak smile played over her lips as she turned to Robin again.

"Let's go to bed, it's really late now."

~\+/~

"Sir, duke Dracule wishes to see you. May I let him in?"

"...Yes." Zoro pulled his shirt on quickly, buttoned it and took the vest too, not that he thought Mihawk really would care about it. Still, having that man coming talking to him this early in the morning on this particular day made him wonder what was up. The serving Demon left for some seconds, and when he returned he had the Ice Devil following behind him. The serious and almost cutting aura surrounding the older male almost chilled him, but he shook it of and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Good thing you're already up." The words held a formal tone, so did the stern face looking at him, as always. But as soon as the door had shut closed and they were alone, something else slipped into those piercing eyes and serious voice. "Lolonoa, during today's duel... I believe you intend to use every skill I've taught you, right?"

That something... It was a mirror of what Zoro tried to hold back in his own heart. A slight worry, something neither of them could get away from, the cold fear of _Spandam_ actually winning the last rose and with that Eira's hand. Not that the Fire Devil would allow it. Not. A. Chance.

"Of course, I won't lose." His jaw was stiff from the weakening movements in his chest and stomach, no matter what he did it kept crawling into his mind. It was beacause of that fear he had those dark rings beneath his eyes...

"Good." He watched the other turn away, but he knew that this man never would come here just to ask him that, so he waited with his arms crossed over his open vest as the black haired man followed the birds which flew outside with his eyes. Then, he spoke again. And the words made Zoro's heart swell. "I hope you know, that I don't want that man ruling my land, he is too weak to be trusted with such power."

"Yeah..."

"So, don't just say that you will win, do it. I trust you with this, Zoro. I do not want to see my land turned into ruins nor see my daughter so unhappy ever again." His chest tightened, mouth went dry and he didn't know what to answer. Those words, they were the greatest acknowledge he had ever received from his teacher, words saying that he approved of his and Eira's relationship and believed in his strength. It was simply big words coming from such a formal man who usually never praised anyone.

"I swear, as long as I live I won't let neither of that happen. _Rydych chi wedi fy gair_." Overwhelmed, he placed his right fist over his heart, bowed his head and said the words of an oath which never could be broken, he swore on his life what he already had decided for in his heart.

~\+/~

"Gah, because of your idiocy, _I'll_ have to fight! I swear, when I rule the North, I'll put all of you in the ice." The words were as venomous snakes, coiling and hissing at all of them, spewing their poison even over the man who lied in the bed with life threatening burns. Kaku clenched his fist in fold of his arm where he stood at the window, that male had no respect for anyone. And neither did he deserve to receive any.

But instead of speaking up, he walked over to sit on the edge of Lucci's sick bed since no matter he could say, Spandam would just get angrier by it and the threats even worse. To him, it didn't matter that all of them hated loosing just as much as he did, that they had fought their hardest to defeat their opponents and found their own loss a huge disgrace. No, he had to rub it in their faces like salt in a cut and swear over and over again that he would make them regret their weakness.

The cursing and the ranting went on and on, then it suddenly went quiet with a loud bang from the heavy oak door. The clock struck twelve, the 'dongs' hanging heavily in the air. It was finally time for the last duel.

"Oi, you coming long neck?" The words fell from the Wolf Demon's lips in an almost friendly way, his hands deep in his pockets and shoulders drooping in defeat. He knew too, that their fate was going to be sealed with this fight.

"No, I'll stay here. Don't let the adrenaline get the best of you, dog."

"Hmpf!" The snort didn't bother him, but as the door fell closed again behind Jyabura and Blueno, his shoulders dropped down heavily, as if they weighed a hundred pounds. Taking his cap off, he ran his fingers though his short and orange hair, before his eyes fell on the man lying on the bed. The bandages were yellow from where and red of blood, a sickly scent coming from the wounds beneath.

Fear trickled his mind as he looked closer, a prayer started to form in the back of his head out of habit, which he quickly swat away. Prayers would do no good now, only a good doctor would. But there were non for them. Still, an urgent wish for that Challenger to win was in his head too, so that the Leopard Demon would have lost to a winner, not a loser. With that in mind, he reached for the black cross on the night stand, for that reason did he kneel next to his fallen comrade.

But it was for his own reasons that he bent down and placed a light kiss on Lucci's forehead when he was done praying.

~\+/~

Her heart beat hard, harder and harder with every breath of the chilly air she took. Her lips were dry, her palms damp and her head hurt from lack of sleep and nutrition, as she had been unable to close her eyes during the night nor eat and drink anything at the morning. And she would have been unable to contain anything anyway.

A soft breeze caressed her cheek, sweeping past as it gently tugged at cloth and eased white clouds forward in the deep blue sky. But she didn't feel it, all her senses were totally focused on the men facing each other on the plaza before her. Her legs shook ever so slightly as she opened her mouth, her throat thick from fear and nervousness, yet she spoke up and her voice rang clear as a bell in the spring air

"These duels have been bloody and mighty, rightful and heroic. You two who stand before each other, this is your fight, fight it like the others, with pride in your hearts and strength in your arms! Let this the last duel begin."

The word finally said, fate sealed by the sound of a deep gong, she sank down in her chair again, the nervousness gripping tightly at her heart and body. The metal of Zoro's swords shone in the sunlight as he draw them with a deadly speed, with one placed in each hand and one between his jaws, he charged forward against his opponent. But the first cut went through massive ice, Spandam having summoned a level four spell and then ran away. The ice shattered as the blade pierced it, thousands of shards falling down on the paved ground with almost a twinkling sound. And before the Fire Devil had a chance to attack again, a giant _elephant_ was rushing towards him.

He blocked it just in time, but the force behind the attack pushed him back several meters as his feet found no hold on the slippery ground. Then, Eira felt her heart stop as he slipped on an ice shard, his left knee hitting the stones. An almost mad laugh rang in her ears and she could feel the chill from the level five snow storm which was coming against the green haired man. It engulfed both the Devil and the Beast, the roar from the strong gales drowning even the gasping and screaming crowd and that mad cackle, not a single thing could be seen though the whiteness.

_"Please... Please stop!"_ Her mind reeled, she was just about to scream the words out loud when a warm light started to shine from within the white inferno and the grey animal trumpeted as it jolted backwards from the heat. The fire grew, and as she found her heart beating harder than ever in her throat, the frozen winds died out by the flames erupting from Zoro's swords.

Fire Magic... Something she never had seen him resort to ever before, it made his red eyes shine in a bloodthirsty way beneath the black cloth now tied on his head. A shiver of fear ran down he spine, but not a fear for having to spend her life as an empty shell nor him dying, but for that part of her beloved she had since long accepted. Before hers, and everyone else's, shocked eyes, he raised the sword in his right hand and pointed its tip at his enemy. His voice was grave and blood-curding as he spoke up, words coming though his fangs which held the white sword in his mouth in place.

"I'm not going to let you win with that kind of cheap tricks, you bloody snob. In fact, I won't let you win with _anything_!" The last word was just above a growl, black claws were gripping at the hilts in his hands and she heard people gasp in shock around her. Demon blood ran though his veins...

Tears started to well up in her eyes, her heart ached as she saw him cross his arms before his body, the stance so familiar to her that memories from their past flooded her mind. She was so afraid, so afraid that that attack she had taunted him with as a child would fail, that he would loose himself, that she would lose everything she loved...

~\+/~

Anger clouded his mind, it was as if he wasn't himself anymore, his Demon-self took over and suppressed all rational thinking from his brain. Yet he knew it kept his swords sharp, didn't dull them for one bit as it screamed at him to beat that male to a bloody pulp so he couldn't do anything. And then cut him up some more, just for revenge. In the back of his mind, sense told him that it was unwise to let his body change, but as he felt how strength from it flowed through his muscles and bones when he attacked, that too was pushed aside.

"_Llosgi Demon lachia_!" The cuts went clean through the ice-shield, shattering it easy before his blades and fire connected with the man behind it who tried to run backwards so he wouldn't get cut from behind. Expensive clothing tore up, "blue" blood ran down the shining steel and mixed with the flames as it connected with his opponent. An almost female scree cut in his ears and before he had a chance to redo his stance, that elephant-thing had pushed him back again.

He mustered up all his strength and pushed the animal aside and cursed under his breath at how it drained him of energy before he noticed how the flames on Spandam's body was put out by ice. Then, said man spoke up with a vanity and almost laughable self-esteem.

"Do you really think _you_ can beat _me_ with such cheap tricks? Please, I am even more superior than you now that you've showed all of us what kind of freak you are! I promise you, my first command as the Ruler of the Frozen North will be to sentence your death!" That smile wasn't sane, the glint in those sunken eyes all but murderous as he looked down at Zoro, even if he was shorter. But the words coming from his pale lips froze the Fire Devil on the spot, dread invaded his mind as realization dawned on him. "After all, that was what I promised that princess of yours too do. And don't you worry, I'll take care of her too you half-blood!"

As the lavender haired laughed again, the green haired male could feel how the wrath inside welled up even greater than before, that he himself was the cause of Eira promising to marry that man made his already blood red eyes turn darker and darker by each heartbeat. And if the man before him had threatened her with killing the one she loved, he must have had the power to do so even if he didn't know who Zoro was, otherwise she would never be scared into doing anything like that.

He changed the grip on his swords, the flames easing down into the metal, mending with it so that the steel glowed with an eerie light and the heat it radiated melted the ice shards close to him. If it was because of him, he would crush this man even crueler. Then maybe that technique his uncle had taught him wouldn't be sufficient, being defeated by a "half-blood" would surely be more humiliating for that prideful man. A grin tugged at the corner of his mouth around the white hilt, his own madness crawled inside his chest. For all the pain Spandam had caused the woman the Fire Demon loved, he would suffer.

The elephant once again rushed against him, but he simply whacked it to the side with the black sword in his right hand, sending the huge Beast flying and crashing against the boundaries. His power roared through his bode, wicked flames bursts inside his chest at the mere thought of finally sealing this fate.

"_Demon lachia_."

He uttered the words with a coldness worthy of a Ice Devil, his swords easily cut through the ice Spandam tried to shield himself with, slashing over his face and tearing the flesh up, burning the skin on the left side badly. The scream coming from the others lips were terrifying, the ice he pushed into Zoro's arms numbing before his boiling blood melted in once again. Wheezing, he staggered backwards as the blood flowed down in ruined face, he stared with fear for his life into eyes which burned with no mercy whatsoever. The green haired man stood ready, his blades still glowing and glistening, if he would need to attack the male before him again.

Then the male fell down on his knees, the burns on his face crackling and the skin closing up into horrible scars as he tried to move his deformed lips into words, his hands shaking as he tried to reach for his serving Beast or summon his Ice magic to cool the heat. But then, a clear but tearful voice rang in the air, soothed the mad and wrathful fire inside the Demon's chest and ended this hell.

"Done! You are down on your knees, Lafant, so Zoro wins!"

Shivering by the relief which washed over him, he sheathed his swords in their scabbards, just in time before slim arms were thrown around his neck and a tear streamed face pressed against his chest. The rose in her hands fell down on the ground behind him with a soft thud, people around them whispered and gasped as he wrapped his arms around her body, clutching her hard to his chest.

"Now there'll be a lot of talking." He whispered the words low in her ear, thinking about her hatred for gossip, but her reply made his heart beat harder than the fight had made it, the pain in it now gone.

"Then kiss me, so there'll be even more talking, _fy anwylyd_." Her smile was so bright through the tears, yellow eyes looking at him with a love shining in them greater than he felt that he deserved. Still, he bended his head down and whispered against her lips before he did as she told him.

"For you, I will do anything."

~\+/~

"Didn't I tell nyou that nyou would find happiness?" Nyon leaned heavily on her snake, a rare smile tugging at her old lips as she watched the two you lovebirds kiss in front of everyone's eyes. "Stop staring, it's rude~nyon!" She whacked a nearby woman who whispered nasty things to her girlfriend standing next to her. She whipped around shocked at the sudden pain in her leg, but as she saw the old woman she kept quiet and padded away quickly. You didn't mess with a _Hylaf_. It was those who foretold a person's fate at birth, and Nyon was the oldest one alive, being known for always being right on the mark with her predicting.

Suddenly, snowflakes started to fall down from the blue sky, slowly, ever so slowly. The old woman reached out her hand and caught one in her palm, the flake not melting by the weak warmth her skin gave off.

"So happy that nyou cry running water and so madly in love that you proclaim through the sky that nyou've choose nyour man, eh?" The meeting between a Child of Fire and a Child of Ice, it was said that they never could meet without sparkling something. That it in this case would be a love which turned a whole Hell upside down, no one could ever had guessed that, so many years ago...

~\+/~

...DONE! It is finally done! -cries tears of happiness and sadness- I really hope that you guys have enjoyed this story as long as it lasted and that you don't hate me too much 'cause of the irregular updates... / I'm so sorry for that! I wrote the second half (all the fighting, which was the hardest, in one day) so that I finally could update.

Anyway, thank you SlowSunrise, Far away yet so near, SecretSnow, H. Maria Lindal, Swami42, eternitybeckons and A Little Pirate At Heart for reviewing this 'Heaven in Hell' and supporting and kicking me in the ass so that I started to write on it again. I hope at least some of you will look forward to and read my next long-runner, called '_These Familiar Streets_', which is a ZoSan w

Once again, thank you, all of you, for reading this story~ (_ _)

P.S. I'll make a epilogue, please visit my profile and vote in the poll I'll try and upload for where it will play out! D.S.

_Llosgi Demon lachia _- Burning Demon Slash


	7. Epilogue

_~Epilogue~_

Years passed by as snowflakes falling down to the frozen ground, covering the land with layer after layer of of cold whiteness. Years became filled with hardships and disappointments, filled with victories and laughter.

Her fingers travelled lightly over the covers of the old books, and she stopped to pull one out so that she could read the text. A story about the First Hell, one of those books she had collected on their journeys which was filled to the brim with memories she connected to the letters. Of nights she had readout loud to sooth her husband, days she had spent reading silently in the presence of Maya, Saga's wife, in front of the fireplace with Chopper's head in her lap. This one in particular held dear memories, even if it had been thrown down to the floor in passion the same night she had started reading it...

She put it back in the shelf and picked out another one. This time, a little bit of sand fell out from between the pages and got stuck at her red skirt. Fairy tales from the Starvation Hell, a small thank-you from Vivi, whom had got both Eira's and Zoro's support when she wished to marry her lover from simple conditions, as they visited their marriage.

Once again there had been a lot of talking, but it had at the same time it possible for the breaking country to stand up again and heal its wounds, uniting its people. For that achievement, Eira adored her friend even more.

"_... the crocodile stared up at the monkey, grinning so his big, white teeth were showing..."_

No, not this one tonight, he had gotten nightmares last time it was a story about reptiles. But maybe the one about the knight and the castle? She put the book back at its place and walked over to another shelf, picking out a green and dusty old book which she leafed through.

Yes, this one was much better. A brave knight fighting his way though traps and mazes in a cursed castle, fighting to reach the tower in time to save his damsel. Who already was on her way through the biggest maze. And they hadn't heard it before, so it would be a perfect story to tell!

The sound of the door opening and closing behind her made her spin around, the book pressed against her chest as if someone would take it from her.

"Why so tense? Afraid that someone will take the castle when I'm not watching?"

"No, I'm afraid you'll keep me here so I won't be ready when Maya has finished getting them into bed."

An almost naughty grin pulled at her husband's lips and he reached out so that he could caress her cheek and brush some hair behind her ear, before he leaned in and pressed his warm lips against hers. The feeling rushing through her heart and body at those simple actions, her lips moving against his, it was all so familiar. So precious.

She dropped the book on the floor with a thud, before she wrapped her arms around his neck and stepped closer to him. The kiss grew deeper, tongues brushing against each other as hands touched and groped.

As familiar as the snow falling outside, this love was not something which would end soon. Maybe the children could wait just some more minutes, since ever moment of this clash between fire and ice was precious.

_~The End~_

_P.S. They had twins~ A boy and a girl. And thank you so much for reading this, I really hope you enjoyed it! D.S._


End file.
